Magi Drabbles
by Neo Rulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble!
1. Drabble 1: Be Mine

Hakuryuu was undoubtedly Judal's best friend, _well technically was_ the black haired magi's _only friend._ Judar didn't need anyone aside from Hakuryuu. After all Hakuryuu was only person who ever understand him. To be able to understand someone such as Judal was complex. Though, somehow and someway, Hakuryuu understand Judal perfectly. Judal never said this to Hakuryuu though, the magic must confess. Apparently, Judar was in love with Hakuryuu. He never love anyone until now. He didn't love himself either but he love Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu was his sun, moon, and stars. Hakuryuu was always by his side no matter what through thick and thin.

Judar was going to make Hakuryuu _his_ no matter what. Even if Hakuryuu did not want to be his. Whether or not if that may be so, Judar is determined to make Hakuryuu _his_ despite the fact the magi knew the dungeon capturer have feelings for Morgiana. Judar is only to be selfish as usual, force his feelings upon Hakuryuu even if it means hurting the King Vessel.

"Be mine, Hakuryuu," Judar said to the dungeon conqueror one day out of blue. His hand cupped Hakuryuu's cheek gently, gazed into the blue eyed male's eyes longingly. "Forget Morgiana, be mine!"

"Judar…" Hakuryuu replied, quietly. He knew his love for Morgiana was unrequited. He knew she loved Alibaba. Even if that may be so, Hakuryuu didn't care. He love Morgiana regardless. She was so beautiful, kind-hearted, and strong. She was right for him! "Judar I—" He started off

"I love you, Hakuryuu, let me love you, please be with me, please!" Judar is not going to take no for an answer. Often in this case, he will do anything for Hakuryuu to accept his love.

"Judar…!" Hakuryuu flushed red furiously upon Judal confessing that he loved him. For an odd reason Hakuryuu heart started to beat fast. Soon enough his throat grew a bit dry. His body temperature rise too. Look at Hakuryuu was sweating too!

Gosh, I forgot to mention he was avoiding eye contact too and even was fiddling with his fingers too.

 _What is wrong with me?_ This was so foreign to Hakuryuu. Surely, he acted this way around Morgiana but never this worse as he is acting around Judar.

"I love you! I love you! I never ever love anyone before but when I am around you I am so happy! You make me so happy Hakuryuu! You are only one I need so please give this a try, please give me a chance!" Unforgettable, yeah that is what it was, alright! This entire confession right here was memorable! Will always be cherish in Hakuryuu's heart!

"Okay," Hakuryuu gave in at last. He heard enough. Surely, he never ever been in a relationship with anyone, let alone with a man of all people, though, he is willing to try if Judar is. "I will go out with you Judar. I mean I think I might love you too."

"Really," Judal squeaked out in surprise. "You're not lying are you?"

"Of course not, Judal," Hakuryuu laughed. "I am being honest, I might be in love with you that is why I am acting so awkwardly around you."

"So if it is okay, may I kiss you then?" Judal hoped he isn't moving too fast. Though Hakuryuu is just irresistible! His lips was so supple — so fucking kissable — plus Hakuryuu was so fuckable too! Judal wanted a piece of that ass! Pardon Judal's vulgarness though he could not help himself! Hakuryuu was just so fine!

"Of course." Hakuryuu said, wrapping his hands around Judar's neck, pulling the long haired man into a tender kiss.

The kiss was gentle at first then as time progress the kiss intensified because two begin moaning pleasurably.


	2. Drabble 2

Alibaba liked watching Morgiana sleep. I know sounds creepy for sure, but the blonde couldn't help himself! She was beautiful Fanalis! Most beautiful woman Alibaba has ever seen. She was his, and nobody could take her away.

"Alibaba, can you please give me some water." Morgiana requested, quietly.

"Of course, baby, anything for you." Alibaba winked at his newly wed wife and walked out their room to fetch her some water.

As soon as Alibaba left, Morgiana looked at her belly—her belly was bulging—she lovingly caressed her stomach and lay back down. She was 6 months pregnant. There was only 3 months left. Morgiana excited yet scared. Hopefully, all goes well.

Elsewhere, Alibaba was in the kitchen getting some water.

Morg stomach is getting bigger by the day! I can't wait to find out if it is a girl or boy! Totally engrossed in his thoughts about the soon to be infant coming into his life including his beloved Morgiana's life as well―all Alibaba could do was to grin brightly.

I can't believe it, I am going to be a papa~! Alibaba's face filled with happiness at thought of himself being a dad. Imagine Alibaba Saluja a dad? Oh my goodness! Terrific, isn't it? Either way Alibaba knew their child would be absolutely beautiful regardless what they look like!

Alibaba smiled all way until he returned to the room to see Morgiana looking at her belly admiringly.

"I got your water, babe. Here you go." Alibaba said as he handed his wife the water.

"Thank you." Morgiana replied back as she sip some of the water.

"So, baby," Alibaba begin.

"Soo…?" Morgiana drawled out.

"We should start thinking of names. Our baby is almost due soon."

"Good idea we totally should." Morgiana agreed they should think of potential baby names.

"Any ideas?" The soon to be father asked his wife.

"How about Jazmin?" His wife inquired.

"Hmm that is good name, but I don't know about name, how about Anise?" Alibaba liked the name Jazmin―it indeed was cute, but it wasn't a name he wanted for his unborn child if it was girl.

"Are you sure?" Morgiana asked to be sure if Alibaba wanted to name their unborn child, Anise―which was his deceased mother's name.

"Of course," Alibaba replied with a smile. "Anise will be our daughter's name if it a girl.

"What boys names were you thinking about?" Morgiana asked

"Let's think about that tomorrow, Morg, it is getting late you should sleep." Alibaba said as he kissed Morgiana on lips and set the cup on the table near their bed before laying down next to his wife.


	3. Drabble 3

Morgiana loved Alibaba dearly, but the blond didn't seem to notice how Fanalis felt for him. He always was too busy trying to save someone, or preoccupied with something going on around the world to give Morgiana the time and day.

Now, Morgiana understand Alibaba was busy—she really did—believe her—she knew better than anyone else—but still it was hard—terribly hard for the Fanalis.

She wanted Alibaba with her to talk and touch.

Let's just face it Alibaba was just too busy to be in a relationship with her now. Morgiana understood why he was unable to do so with such a busy schedule, so she didn't bothered Alibaba with it as much.

He took her out when they had he had time, which was very rarely. Morgiana sighed as she peered through the window sadly.

Unbeknownst to her, Hakuryuu was standing outside her door—just looking at her. She didn't notice his presence until she heard the door creaked open slowly. Immediately, she turned around to see who it was, and saw that it was Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu," Morgiana whispered, very quietly.

"Morgiana," Hakuryuu said with a fond smile on his face. "Good to see." He gingerly rubbed Morgiana's arm, and continued to smile. "I missed you so much," The Fourth Emperor of the Kouen Kingdom showed how much he missed Morgiana by pulling her into a tight embrace. Upon Hakuryuu embracing her, Morgiana simply stood there paralyzed, unsure how she should react. Should she question whether or not if it was right to draw back from his touch? Instead, Morgiana let it happened. She missed Hakuryuu. He was a dear friend of hers. Regardless of what was going on between Hakuryuu, or Alibaba and Hakuryuu―or the Kouen Kingdom―Morgiana still loved Hakuryuu. As a friend of course. Let it be known she will always care for Hakuryuu but she could never reciprocate his feelings for her. To do so was unimaginable! She loved Alibaba too much! "I love you as much, too." Morgiana wasn't surprised at when Hakuryuu said this.

"Hakuryuu, I━" Morgiana muffled in Harkuu's

"Listen to me, Morgiana, I do not care," Hakuryuu snarled, distastefully as he continued to hold Morgiana firmly in his arms. "I love you so much! All I want to do is hold you… kiss you… touch you…. I want you to be mine. Alibaba doesn't deserve you he never has or will! He doesn't know how to love you!"

Morgiana didn't know what to say to Hakuryuu at all. Loss for words, Morgiana looked up at Hakuryuu―hoping to find something to say to him.

Hakuryuu then placed his thumb on Morginana's lips, and caressed them. He kissed her too. Morgiana pushed him away, but Hakuryuu overpowered her, shoved her against a wall, forced his tongue down her throat. This wasn't any simple kiss either he kissed her passionately, but roughly, all while Morgiana voluntarily moan between the kiss and felt herself become. When he finished kissing, Morgiana used her hand to continue to push Hakuryuu away in hopes he will leave her alone, however, the owner of two Djinn didn't he just smirked at her.

"You like my kiss Morgiana?" Hakuryuu asked with that damn, silly smirk still on his face.

"No," She retorted quickly, but she knew deep inside of her she was in denial. She loved that kissed. She also loved how Hakuryuu hold her as well and forced his tongue her throat! "Of course not!"

"I do not believe, but that is plenty more kisses I will give you. I am going to be here for awhile anyways, and while I am here I am going to make you fall in love with me. I am going to make you want me." Hakuryuu winked at Morgiana as he brushed against her when he passed by.


End file.
